


Spring

by monanotlisa



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on a prompt by Bmouse.</p></blockquote>





	Spring

"Wow."

This, from Sam, someone who's seen it all? Rodney would roll his eyes and tell her (oh, please) exactly how he could both explain and re-construct this (given time). Except when he turns his head, the look in her eyes is soft, unfocused. Focused not on parts but the whole.

Behind the railing they're leaning against, terraces and gardens are sloping down the mountain: spirals of green and grey. In the precise centre of the valley, all winding paths leading towards it, there's a circular basin.

From it, water is flowing upwards in streams, hundreds and hundreds of metres into the air - almost up to their platform - where each of them bursts into drops. The fine mist is reflecting the sunlight, creating a sky of rainbows. Rodney cannot hear music, but he can see the rhythm of the fountains. One he's not familiar with, that Sam's not familiar with, nor anyone from Earth. But if he strains his mind, he may understand the pattern.

When Sam's eyes catch his, Rodney sees the same curiosity; she's a scientist and engineer. But there is - more. Maybe that too is worth knowing.

So he smiles back at Sam.

"Wow."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Bmouse.


End file.
